


The General's Secret

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a secret that Kylo learns about</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> based on my friend's idea here: <http://jathis.tumblr.com/post/143820155544/hux-hcs>

“He told you, didn’t he?” Hux demanded. The general sat at the foot of his bed, sitting up stiffly with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Kylo as he removed his helmet, waiting for an answer.

“It didn’t take much to convince him to,” Kylo answered.

Hux snorted, looking away. “I shall have a talk with him later about this…”

“Shall I help you undress?”

“…fine…” He watched as Kylo reached for the boot jack, allowing him to use it to remove his boots carefully. He was silent as Kylo helped him out of his pants, exposing the thin metal frame strapped to both of his legs.

“You’ve worn these for years.”

“Of course,” Hux murmured.

“Nobody knows.”

“The Order frowns on…issues like these.”

“It was through no fault of your own,” Kylo pointed out, gently undoing the leather straps to the braces. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s knee, bringing a blush to his cheeks. “Limping doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

“Ren…” Hux took in a sharp breath when Kylo started to massage his legs. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, the other’s fingers moving in just the right way to soothe away old hurts and pains.

“Let me take care of you; just this once.”

“…yes…”


End file.
